My mother in law
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: El sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ambos morenos, frente a ellos se encontraba Hana, la madre de Hinata con su sonrisa despreocupada y una de sus pálidas manos recostada en su mejilla mientras los veía con los ojos entrecerrados no por enojo sino por aquella actitud divertida y su compostura de "Siempre en paz". - Vaya, vaya...


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: My mother in law - Mi suegra.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: ¿Humor?**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

* * *

**My mother in law**

El sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ambos morenos, frente a ellos se encontraba Hana, la madre de Hinata con su sonrisa despreocupada y una de sus pálidas manos recostada en su mejilla mientras los veía con los ojos entrecerrados no por enojo sino por aquella actitud divertida y su compostura de "Siempre en paz".

- Vaya, vaya. - Dijo suavemente. - Entonces... ¿Sasuke-kun te pidió una cita? - La morena más joven asintió levemente. - No veo el problema porque salgan.

Ambos miraron a la mayor, soltaron el aire que habían contenido. - Gra-Gracias madre. - Susurró la morena mientras le sonreía a la mujer.

- Pero... - Aquello no decía nada bueno. - ¿A dónde irán? - Ambas mujeres vieron al moreno.

- Pues... pensaba ver una película. - La mujer sonrió.

- Eres muy apasionado Sasuke-kun. - El muchacho le miró sorprendido. - Llevarte a mi hija... a ver una "película" - Hizo énfasis en la palabra, era obvio que no se creía aquello. - A solas, siendo adolescentes que buscan disfrutar de los placeres que se da en la juventud.

- ¡M-Madre! - ¡Qué se callara!, ¡Dios!, ¡Qué vergüenza!, ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke?, ¡Su madre tenía una gran bocota!- N-No digas esas cosas... Sa-Sasuke-kun no... - Susurró, sonrojándose al instante.

_¿Piensa que soy un pervertido?, _Se preguntó mentalmente el moreno. Vaya suegra la que se quería conseguir.

- Sólo digo que Sasuke-kun es un chico apasionado, por tu apariencia me imagino que eres un chico experimentado, seguramente ya sabes lo que es complacer a una mujer. - El joven se sonrojó viendo a la mujer como si fuera una bruja, ¿Esa señora se estaba burlando de él?, y ella seguía con su misma pose mientras sonreía tranquilamente... era... aterrador.

- M-Madre. - Susurró Hinata. Vaya vergüenza la que estaba pasando, estaba segura que no podría ver a la cara al moreno de nuevo.

- Hinata es una niña inocente, aún no hemos tratado el tema del sexo y el que aparezca un joven interesado en mi hija me preocupa. - La Hyuuga menor sólo rogaba por que la tierra se la tragara, estaba pensando seriamente en no dejar que nadie vaya a su casa. - Me gustaría que no sufriera, es una niña frágil y muy dulce, tampoco quiero que quede embarazada así que la protección es primero.

Sasuke tragó grueso.

Grandioso, la madre de Hinata le estaba dando un sermón sobre cómo tratar a su hija cuando tuvieran relaciones. Pero, el ni siquiera le ha dado un beso a la Hyuuga, ¿Enserio tenía cara de abusador?, ¿De pervertido?

- Tampoco quiero que mi hija sea cosa de un solo momento así que una relación podría estar bien, el matrimonio sería dentro de unos años así que esperaré ansiosa.

- ¡Madre! - Reprendió la Hyuuga viendo molesta a su madre, ¿Qué no se iba a callar? - Me estás poniendo en vergüenza, por favor no sigas. - La mayor sonrió de nuevo.

- Vaya, vaya, hasta mi hija se revela contra mí por un joven. - Hinata se sonrojó, Sasuke sólo tragó grueso ante la mirada que le dio su "suegra" y Hana... bueno, ella sólo sonreía de nuevo. - Tráela a casa pronto. - El moreno asintió. - Oh, lo olvidaba. Hina diviértete en tu cita. - La morena asintió.

Cuando salieron de la casa ambos respiraron, por fin.

- P-Perdona eso... A veces exagera con esos temas. - Susurró la Hyuuga roja de la vergüenza.

Sasuke sonrió.

- Hmp, es agradable, se llevaría bien con Mikoto. - La morena lo miró. - Ya sabes, ambas saben cómo hacernos pasar vergüenzas. - La Hyuuga sonrió divertida recordando que en una de sus visitas a la casa del Uchiha la madre de Sasuke la secuestró mostrándole fotos tiernas y graciosas de Sasuke en su niñez.

- Pe-Pero Mikoto-san sólo bromea, mi madre... Cree que Sasuke-kun y yo... - Se sonrojó. - No-Nosotros...

- Tendríamos sexo. - Soltó divertido. - Mi futura suegra será un poco difícil... - Susurró.

- ¿Dijiste algo? - Preguntó Hinata viéndolo fijamente, el negó.

- Sólo pienso que es interesante. - Hinata le miró sorprendida.

- ¿T-Te gusta mi madre? - Preguntó, grandioso sólo esto podría faltarle.

- Me gusta más su hija. - Susurró el Uchiha mientras besaba la mejilla de la morena.

Ésta se sonrojó, sonrió avergonzada mientras sentía como el Uchiha le tomaba de las manos.

_Mikoto-san y Mamá tienen en común algo, les gusta avergonzarnos. _Pensó divertida mientras caminaba junto al moreno.

_Me gustaría avergonzar a mis hijos, los de Sasuke-kun y míos. _Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, sí, imaginar aquello le gustaba y mucho.

* * *

**Eh... ¡Hola!, pues, aquí les traigo este drabble, espero les haya hecho reír D: pues hace tiempo quería escribir sobre la madre de Hinata, ya saben que ella no aparece en el anime por lo que muchos escritores le dan personalidad y esta es con la que me imagino a "Hana", en fin, espero les haya gustado :'3 gracias por leer y comentar.**

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**_


End file.
